totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Sarai Endo
Sarai Endo is a character in Total Drama Sujira. A student at Chojiakuma Academy, she is very peppy and often resorts to violence in order to solve idiotic problems. She is one of Ryo's friends during childhood and formed a "circle of best buds" with him, Reiko, Tsubasa, Eichirou, and Kujira. Reiko had a crush on her since he was seven, although due to his tendency to keep his eyes squinted and maintaining a nonchalant attitude, Sarai previously found him repulsive until entering a five-month coma sometime during the Ultimate War Arc. In Eva Code, Sarai decided to become part-devil. No explanation for this has been given, so far. Appearance Sarai is a female teenager with a slim figure and is clearly several inches taller than Kazumi. She has light fuchsia hair done in the style of a fish's tail, hazel eyes with black-colored eye shadowing, and a prominent fang jutting out from the left side of her upper lip. At the Chojiakuma Academy school, she wears the standard uniform for girls: a black blazer, a neon blue dress shirt, a dark purple skirt with purple highlights, and a white tie on top. Other than stepsiblings Ryo and Kazumi, Sarai and her friends' typical clothing has never been showcased; she once said, though, that she had a preference for the color burnt sienna and wardrobe made from fur. In the timeskip series, she is about the same height as Ryo was during the beginning of the series and stole his attire secretly. As a result of partly becoming a devil, all of her teeth became similar to that of a shark's. Sarai now wears a pink eyepatch on her right eye and a faint, vertical scar can be seen that rests at the bottom lip. Personality Sarai is a bright and bubbly person with outspoken tendencies and a neverending habit of insulting or attacking Reiko; for this reason, she can be viewed as the leader of Ryo's friends when he is not in the spotlight, even if she is by no means the most mature. Like with a majority of background female characters, Sarai possesses traits suitable for Ryo's fangirls and tends to flirt with him, with varying degrees of failure. She often sees Kazumi as her permanent rival, in which she typically envies the latter's status as Ryo's stepsister; Kazumi herself is a bit more aggressive towards her "rival" than she is to Ryo whenever he does anything out of the ordinary or moronic. Reiko has a one-sided relationship with her. Whenever Sarai notices him in her presence, she acts very hostile towards him and will either shoot down his advances, hit him, berate his well-being, or get immediately unnerved by his squinting characteristic. Backstory on why the two are bitter towards each other has been veiled for quite a while... that is, until Sarai herself revealed the reasons, found out that Reiko wanted to protect her the entire time, and confessed her love for him. History Sujira Arc The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Aki Toyosaki (Drama CD 1 & Drama CD 2) *Yui Horie English *Karen Strassman Trivial Facts Quotes *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "Hey there, gorgeous! Fancy meeting you here again! I gotta say: your red hair's looking beautiful as ever. Think I can smother myself to death with it!?" *(About Reiko Nagano) "This creep...! Most of the time, Nagano's such an ugly pest. I'm not sure if those halfway-closed eyes make me wanna kill him... Hell, I'm not even positive that his cool attitude's the problem! Maybe.... it's both!!" *(To Kazumi Ushimora) "Ushimora-san, you and me seriously have to consider switching roles! It must be easy to stomach the fact that you're pretty much related to a stud! Meanwhile, Nagano breathes down my neck! Man, life is unfair..." Category:Female characters Category:16-year-olds Category:Others Category:Hybrid Category:Devil Hunters Category:Endo Category:30-year-olds Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chojiakuma Academy